robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:Creating a Character
Here we will create a character. 'Concept' The most common series of actions when creating a character is to come up with the concept for it first. This can be anything, even if it involves putting things further down on the top of the list. This concept should mostly interest you and nobody else. It's your character and yours alone, so you should have fun with it! The concept is often a good place to start when designing a character. The concept can be anything from the way the villain kills to emphasizing on something below by working on that thing first. Although not all evil characters are bad, in this tutorial our main example will be a villain. 'Species' The species can be anything you wish, but if you are new it is suggested that it be something which already exists within the universe. It is important however that you understand the culture of the species that your roleplaying, even if just a little. The species is often important as a way to define background. Due to this, please make sure that you are aware of the cultural differences in a species before you start making a character from them. As well as this, because creating a species is a complex task, it is preferred that new comers use a species that already exists in the universe. 'Behavior' The behavior of your character is debatably the most important part of it. The easy way out of this is simply roleplaying yourself. This is when your character projects your views on the situation. Characters like this are often cold-hearted, due to the authors detachment from the universe, although it can vary. The harder way to accomplish a characters behavior is by defining a set of logic. The behavior of your character is what defines it and makes it recognizable as "that" character. As a villain it is important that you have unique traits that make them who they are. These can be shocking, or even innocent. It's up to you. Most villains are driven by negative emotions, some highly damaged by the past while some are incredibly emotionally unstable. 'Appearance' A characters appearance will often mimic their behaviors. That is, if they are reckless they could have scars, while if they were cautious they would be slow but baby skinned. More than this, some characters might wear certain clothes to express themselves, while others find preference or reliability more important. Although these small hints are important, someones background should not be discarded in favor of their own behaviors. A characters appearance will often mimic their behaviors. If they have suffered in their lives they would look defeated but alert, highly torn. If they believe heavily in a certain morality, they might engrave it on their body. Although these small hints are important, someones background should not be discarded in favor of their own behaviors. 'History' The history of the character is often there to flesh out the rest, but can exist to help easier decide their motives and place in the universe. At times it can be harder to introduce a character who has very little content surrounding them. In all cases it is important to write the history of the character in a way that they have only ever existed in the RP universe, and nothing else. This is to avoid unusual situations where characters come directly from other universes through portals, as this is often disliked by other users. The history of your character decides their motives and why they choose to do what they do. Its the path they took to become who they are. A well mannered individual or a blood curdling villain. As well as this the backstory of the character can be used to flesh it out and make them easier to roleplay as. Often for villains their past will be filled with events which still haunt them to the day that they live. It fuels their fear, anger, or even suffering. 'Color Codes' On the forums, color codes are used to distinguish between colors. Using color codes only becomes vital if you have more than one character under the use of one account. The color code format used is hexadecimal. Using hex codes on the forum is as simple as the following: HereYour Text Here/color A hex color code uses six characters to work. A, B, C, D, E and F characters can all be used, as well as numbers from 0-9. Examples include: This particular type of color coding will not function on Wikia, although there is another method available. It will not be explained on this page. Now that you have read the rules you can create your first character! When you do please try to keep the rules in mind and any restrictions that may exist. Please avoid creating anything that has already been created, and avoid reoccurring traits in other characters. This isn't mandatory, but highly suggested. 'Overpowered VS Underpowered' Overpowered characters are normally considered plot devices while underpowered characters are used for common use. Underpowered characters however, can be emotionally taxing to roleplay as since they are often completely out of control of the situations they are put in. For a character you intend to use often, it is suggested to have a moderately powerful character with its own fair share of weaknesses. 'Contributing to the Wiki' Once you have come up with a good base idea for a character, you may create a wiki page for them. To start off it doesn't need to be too detailed. This is because your character most likely hasn't done anything yet, so there might not be anything to record. The main thing that you should include on your character's page is a short description. Make sure you fill in the infobox given. If you publish a page or edit one only to find it broken in one way or another, inform an admin and they can easily fix it. Type your character's name in the box below and hit "Create Character" to create his/her page! ---- Click "Good" to read more about good aligned characters, click "Evil" to read more about evil aligned characters, click "Next" to begin working on your characters fighting style and social behavior, and how to roleplay that. Previously we covered what good and evil characters imply. Category:Tutorials Category:Guides and Rules